battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Warlord
Warlord is a level in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. It is set in a raid on an insurgent warlord's compound in Fallujah, Iraq and surrounding strongholds by British SAS forces. Description "An Insurgent Warlord has been commissioning attacks against British forces in the area with tremendous success, using local civilians as a shield against retribution. His reign of terror is about to be challenged. The SAS have been called in to execute a surgical strike on the Warlord's compound and surrounding Insurgent strongholds. Navigating perilous streets and alleys, the SAS must push towards the palace, but the Insurgents have the area well-guarded and won't give it up easily." Conquest Commander Assets Equipment Bases 16 Player Variant SAS Base The only starting SAS base. It cannot be captured by enemy forces. Palace Security Office One of four starting Insurgent Forces bases. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace, Second Floor The second starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace, Third Floor The third starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace Gardens The fourth starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. 32 Player Variant Construction Site The only starting SAS base. It cannot be captured by enemy forces. Plaza The only neutral base in this map variant. TV Station Plaza One of five starting Insurgent Forces bases. It can be captured by enemy forces. Insurgent Hideout The second starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace Security Office The third starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace, Second Floor The fourth starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace, Third Floor The fifth starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. 64 Player Variant Construction Site The only starting SAS base. It cannot be captured by enemy forces. Plaza The only neutral base in this map variant. TV Station Plaza One of six starting Insurgent Forces bases. It can be captured by enemy forces. Insurgent Hideout The second starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Mosque The third starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace Security Office The fourth starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace, Second Floor The fifth starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Palace, Third Floor The sixth starting Insurgent Forces base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Gallery maps_sf_8_3.jpg|64 player variant. maps_sf_8_2.jpg|32 player variant. maps_sf_8_1.jpg|16 player variant. WL16sp.jpg|16-player singleplayer variant Trivia *The Battlefield 2 Special Forces Manual erroneously states that Warlord is in Fallujah, Afghanistan, despite Fallujah being in Iraq, not Afghanistan. *In the GamePlayObjects.con file for Warlord, one of the templates reads: "rem CP_16p_WL_SasBase_SpdBoat". As SpdBoat denotes RIBs in the game files, this would mean that they were originally planned to be used by the SAS for the map. To further support this, there is also a nearby river in the redzone, which would have provided a new flanking route if it weren't out of bounds. However, the item states "usart_lw155", which is the code for the US artillery. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Special Forces